


Beautiful Liar

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual, Rough Sex, Roughness, Top!Cas, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lies to Castiel for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Mithrel. Thanks, dear!
> 
> Notes: Once again, you can all thank Martiya_khvar for coaxing out my smuttiest muses. It's a talent of hers, clearly. Thanks, baby!

“You're lying to me,” Castiel said.   
  
Dean's eyes were fixed on his with steady sincerity, but Castiel knew he was lying. He knew Dean's signs now. His _tells_ , as he'd been told was the term.  
  
“It's the truth, Cas. I wouldn't lie to you.”  
  
“Yes you would,” Castiel countered. “If the situation called for it and you thought it was for the best.”  
  
“Maybe,” Dean hedged. “But I'm not.”  
  
Castiel stepped closer. They were already within arm's length of each other, but he had to make sure. He searched the green eyes and found his proof. It was as if Dean's very soul was screaming out to Castiel. Telling him that the words were false. That Dean, the very same man who had asked for his trust and was granted it at great cost, was now abusing that trust horribly for some unknown reason.   
  
Castiel had given up his home, his life, his family... everything for Dean. And all he was getting in return was lies. It made him suddenly angry and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself fisting his hands in Dean's shirt and pushing him against the nearest wall.  
  
“You are. And worse, you're lying to _me_. You asked me to trust you. I did. And you of all people should know the price I paid for making that choice.”  
  
Dean swallowed hard at the snarl of Castiel's voice and his eyes darted around nervously. “Look, Cas... I don't know what you think is going on, but I'm not lying-”  
  
“Your denial only makes it more damning!” Castiel roared, making Dean stiffen with shock. “At least have the decency to admit it when you're caught!”  
  
“I... I'm not-”  
  
“If you lie to me again, I will not answer for the consequences.”   
  
Dean seemed to consider the statement, but Castiel knew what was coming when Dean set his jaw and gritted out: “I'm telling you, man. I'm. Not. Lying.”  
  
Castiel had heard the phrase _seeing red_ , but he'd never experienced it. Most of his emotions were still on a lower scale compared to humans, but he'd quickly realized that being cut off from Heaven also meant having to deal with more intense emotions. Rage was one that was fairly new to him, but it wasn't unfamiliar. The feeling provoked by Dean's words certainly was.   
  
For a moment all he could see was Dean's face. Dean's beautiful, lying face. There was nothing else in the world but the two of them and the false words between them. Everything else was lost in a reddish haze. Dean licked his lips nervously and Castiel's gaze flicked down to follow the path of the pink tongue and watched as spit made the soft skin glisten. It looked so fragile. So breakable. It reminded Castiel of how much stronger he was, even cut off from the Host. It would take nothing to break Dean. The thought made him shiver. For the first time, he truly wanted to hurt Dean. Make him pay for his betrayal.   
  
Dean apparently noticed something in Castiel's face, because he suddenly started edging away, trying to pry off the hands still twisting his shirt. The red haze zeroed in around them and Castiel found himself pressing his entire body against Dean's before he'd gotten half a step away.   
  
“Cas, w-what-” Dean stammered.  
  
Castiel barely heard the words. All he saw was those glistening lips moving and without thinking, he surged forwards and pressed his own lips hard against them. It was uncoordinated, and Castiel could feel their teeth clacking together, but he didn't care. Dean tried to turn his head away, but Castiel took hold of his jaw with one hand and held him in place with little effort. The jostling caught Dean's upper lip between their teeth and he grunted when the skin split, wetting both their mouths with hot blood.   
  
They had done this before. Not the lying and bleeding, but otherwise disturbingly similar. Normally it was Dean doing the pushing and leading, but this time Castiel was having none of it. Dean had clearly forgotten just how much stronger he was, and it was time he was reminded.   
  
Dean's hands were pushing against Castiel's chest with what was clearly considerable effort, but Castiel hardly felt it. So weak, these humans. So frail. The blood coating their lips was evidence of that and Castiel found himself lapping at it, tasting it and coaxing more from the wound with brutal licks. Dean struggled against it, but Castiel just pressed him harder against the wall. While the emotions of the situation were new to Castiel, the physical feeling was familiar enough that his body responded automatically. He felt his cock fill and strain where it was pressed against Dean's hip and he let himself take pleasure from the contact, even though Dean so far seemed unaffected in that regard.   
  
There was some sort of perverse pleasure in knowing that for once, Castiel was the one taking. Dean was always taking from Castiel. Taking his help, his affection, his devotion and occasionally his body. It was high time that Dean knew how it felt being on the other end of the equation.   
  
Castiel finally managed to unclench his hand from Dean's shirt and instead caught Dean's wrist, wrenched the hand off his chest and pinned it above Dean's head. Dean made a protesting noise against Castiel's lips and renewed his efforts to push him away. Castiel wasn't having that, so he removed his other hand from Dean's jaw and relocated the hand on his chest so it joined the other one above Dean's head.   
  
His face finally unrestrained, Dean jerked to the side and managed to separate their mouths. “Cas, stop! Please!”  
  
Somewhere behind the fog of red, Castiel knew that words like those would normally make him stop dead, but somehow they seemed so distant now. So unimportant compared to the pure drive he was feeling to make Dean understand. To make him surrender. To _break_ him. So he didn't answer. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't be told much better with action. Dean always wanted to do things the hard way. This time Castiel would play his game. Oh yes.  
  
He bent his head and bit down on the tendon standing out on Dean's neck, twisted as it was. Dean hissed and squirmed, but the teeth digging into his flesh made it impossible to move much, unless he wanted to bleed more. “Shit! Cas, you... dammit!” Dean was growling and struggling against the grip on his wrists, but Castiel had him now. And the fact that all of Dean's strength wasn't enough to free him even a little only fueled Castiel's strange new desire.  
  
He dragged his teeth roughly over the sensitive skin and reveled in the hiss it produced. He was careful not to break the skin, but the knowledge that he so easily could was dizzying. He undulated his hips slightly, pressing against Dean in a way he was fairly sure would have been uncomfortable had he been human. He could feel how Dean swallowed violently under his lips at that, so he did it again and again, taking pleasure for himself and letting Dean feel it.   
  
Suddenly, Dean made another effort at escaping, this time by kneeing Castiel in the crotch. Distantly he felt a throb of pain, but it didn't make him retreat. It did however push the lust back a little, making way for the anger again, which had slipped to the back of his mind for a bit. Dean was clearly not learning the lesson Castiel was trying to teach, so harsher methods were needed.   
  
With a snarl, he spun Dean around, twisting his wrists cruelly to hold them both against the wall with one hand, while using his other to turn Dean by the hip. There would surely be bruises from his hands later, but after all, it wouldn't be the first mark his hands had left on Dean. Maybe more were needed to remind Dean who he was dealing with. Dean made a sound of discomfort as he was pushed face first into the wall, but at least he stopped resisting.   
  
Castiel pressed close again, giving his aching cock a more pleasurable source of contact against Dean's backside. The mixed sensation of pain and pleasure made Castiel groan into Dean's ear and he could see goosebumps erupt on the back of Dean's neck. Perhaps he wasn't the only one getting something pleasant out of this after all. That thought got his lust right back to the forefront of his mind, and all of a sudden he needed skin. Much more skin.   
  
He took hold of the collar of Dean's shirt and ripped it open all the way, doing the same with the t-shirt underneath. Dean shivered. Castiel couldn't tell if it was from cold or arousal and frankly it was secondary to his own singing blood. With the shirts parted, there was finally skin for Castiel's use. He licked, bit and sucked on as much of Dean's back as he could reach, while still holding on to Dean's wrists. Dean's hips squirmed against Castiel's in a telling way, so there was no longer any doubt that they were finally on the same page.   
  
There were still goosebumps on the soft skin at the top of Dean's spine and Castiel let his teeth capture the flesh and tug on it. Dean made a low noise and pushed back with his hips again, which told Castiel that Dean had entirely too much room to move about. He pushed, hard, trapping Dean flat against the wall, making the air rush out of his chest. He bit down harder and felt the bone shift under his teeth as Dean's spine twisted, trying to make more room for his lungs.   
  
Perhaps there was something primal in the action, provoking instinct in the vessel or something even darker in Castiel himself, but the feeling of Dean trapped in his jaws, struggling slightly and making pained sounds was just exquisite. The rush of possessive power flowed straight down to his groin and he rubbed himself hard against Dean, feeling his cock leak in his trousers. Without letting go with his teeth, he forced his hand around Dean, yanking open his jeans and breaking the zipper. As soon as they were loose, he pulled them down just enough to expose Dean's buttocks.   
  
He spit into his hand and roughly spread the fluid over Dean's hole before pushing in his middle finger as far as it would go. Dean hissed again, but Castiel knew this body better than his own. He built this from the ground up, he knew exactly what it could take. As soon as he felt the muscle give way he inserted another finger and growled against Dean's neck when he squirmed. His teeth were still clamped shut over the top vertebrae and he felt absolutely no inclination to let go. In fact, he felt himself tightening his grip and there was a tiny flow of blood before he remembered himself and eased the pressure again.  
  
His tongue captured the blood and Dean groaned loudly. He was now clearly with the program and his cooperation reminded Castiel suddenly what the game was. So he pulled his fingers out and started undoing his pants. He finally let go of Dean's neck and watched with breathless pleasure how the skin reddened and puffed up around the perfect mold of his bite. Dean was breathing harshly into the wall, and as soon as Castiel managed to free his cock he plastered himself against Dean again, letting his cock slip between the warm globes of Dean's ass, slipping easily in its own fluids.   
  
Dean was pushing back again and Castiel stilled him with a hand on his hip. Dean would not be the one taking in this. He made a sound of protest but finally stopped moving when Castiel squeezed hard, making sure that there would be yet another hand print on Dean later. Leaning in so his lips were moving against the shell of Dean's ear, Castiel breathed: “Admit that you were lying.”  
  
There was a gust of surprised breath and then a quiet: “... no.”  
  
Castiel heard himself growl disapprovingly and distantly wondered when he'd become so animalistic, but the effect on Dean was obvious. He gave a full body shudder and moaned.  
  
“Admit it.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Angry again, Castiel fisted his hand in Dean's hair and pulled back until his neck was straining.  
  
“You don't get to say no, Dean. Not to me. Not to this.”  
  
Dean wheezed and drew in a pained breath before finally saying what Castiel wanted to hear.  
  
“Okay, yes!”  
  
“Yes what, Dean?” Castiel snarled.  
  
Dean grunted with the effort of making sure there was enough air coming in for him to speak.  
  
“Yes, I lied to you. Yes! Yes to all of it.”  
  
Castiel didn't know just how badly he had needed to hear it until it was there. With a moan of relief, he let go of Dean's hair, took hold of his own cock and guided himself into Dean's welcoming heat in one slow glide. It was just barely slick enough and had the situation been anything else, it would have been unpleasant. But for this it was sufficient and while it was uncomfortable for both of them, it was also just what they needed.   
  
Letting go of Dean's wrists, Castiel took hold of Dean's hips instead and pulled them back against him until he could get no closer. Dean used his freedom to brace himself against the wall and Castiel took it as the invitation it was and started thrusting into Dean at a brutal pace. The angle was awkward, and he could only get in half as deep as he would like, but everything was a blur of lust and anger for Castiel and everything seemed to drive him higher.  
  
Dean was right there with him, groaning into the wall and letting Castiel use him. For the first time there was no pushing and no demands. Just giving and accepting. The feeling of Dean giving himself over like this made Castiel feel the need to get closer and he let go of Dean's hips in favor of wrapping his arms around Dean's chest and burying his face in the soft skin of Dean's neck. This made his thrusts even shallower but it was good. It was perfect.   
  
They were so close now. No more room for lies between them. No more secrets. Only the truth of Dean's rasping moans and the shivering of his shoulders. The bite on his skin stood out like a beacon and made Castiel's gut ache in a foreign way when he caught sight of it. So he let himself follow the desire of the strange beast inside him and let his teeth find Dean's skin again, this time on the juncture between neck and shoulder.   
  
He held on while upping the pace and Dean whined. Castiel was euphoric with it all and let himself drown in the sounds and feelings of Dean. _His_ Dean. Only his. That thought was the only thing on his mind when he finally reached the peak and spilled inside for what felt like an eternity. He vaguely felt Dean reach down and quickly stroke himself to completion but he was so wrung out that all he could do was lean against Dean and let the bruised skin of his shoulder slip out of his mouth.   
  
Dean came with a grunt, splattering the wall with his come before falling to his knees, taking Castiel with him. For a long time they simply sat there, kneeling together, braced against the wall.  
  
“Don't ever lie to me again,” Castiel murmured against Dean's back.  
  
“Never. _Fuck_. Never again,” Dean panted, but there was a smile in his voice which convinced Castiel that things were going to be all right after all. They were okay.   
  
End.


End file.
